The Evil Ninja Army
The Evil Ninja Army is an evil organization that is the main antagonist organization of the series Henry Danger and the Master of Spinjitsu. The organization consists of an alliance of seven evil ninja factions and 3 terrorist factions who join as one with the aid of various allies and acosiates to take over the world. History The Evil Ninja Army was founded by the being known as Homunculus (aka Father) who was a servant of the Overlord trying to bring back his former lord and master who was imprisoned years ago after the Ancients defeated him. Father revived himself during the Great Depression in Moscow, Soviet Union and influenced the Soviet Government in invading Poland with Nazi Germany. Then after WWII when the Soviets took over East Germany, Czechslovakia, Poland, Hungary, Albania, Romania, China, North Korea and North Vietnam resulting the creation of various satilite states like Laos and the Khmer Rouge. Father created a supreme influence over gangs, terrorists, Dictatorships in the Middle East, The Warsaw Pact and Communist Nations in Asia creating what would be known as the evil ninja Army. The majority of the original evil army was destroyed in 1989 when the Warsaw Pact fell, resulting in various former loyalists in joining the Evil Ninja Army as mercenaries. Later on in the late 90's and early 2000's Minyak finally achiveved the goal as he resurected deceased teen psychic assassin Darrel Kobra, (who was thought to be a traitor for Ba'athist Iraq after assassinating a ambassador from Kuwait in the 1990s when Iraq took over the region.) into a Super Soldier. Darrel's fellow gangsters (Funshine, Axel, Mick and Dottie) had been given the DNA Process to see if already live humans could be Bionic Humans. The results were successful as they were inhereted with Elemental Superpowers. Then Garmadon had hired Minyak to help him create the Doom Gang a secret Army to deal with law enforcement with his old friends. Minyak's first victim was Harumi and orphan girl who lost her parents to a terrorist attack in Japan. Minyak had dosed her and put her to sleep as he gave her psychic sense powers that can help her absorb elemental powers or superhuman abilities and the DNA structure of Ninja Instinct. Minyak had then dosed many more people as Bionic Humans. His most imfamous Bionic Humans were Kali Prasad a Hindi Girl from Britian and Eleven who were both raised in Hawkins Labratory as children who were trained as his best assassins. Rex Lewis turned the Valkryies the violent Delinquents that make up the Student Council of Honnoji Academy into Bionic Humans. Thus Minyak and his comerades worked together in creating the Bionic Humans and turning thugs into Supersoldiers loyal to the Doom Gang and their new co-workers, The Foot Clan, The League of Shadows, The Black Warriors, Cobra Kai, The Purple Dragons, The Annacondrai Cult, HYDRA, The Black Dragon Gang and Project Ragnarok in which they joined Minyak, Father and the Homunculus in creating an organization to release the Overlord and obtain world Domination. Thus The Evil Ninja Army was born, They created the Tournament of Elements and stirred up the Overlord their boss in a raid in Miami Florida. They currently still opperate as an organization after the series. Many members are seen in The State Alchemist Convenient. They have Returned in the series Henry Danger: New era of Spinjitsu as the main antagonists with The Dark Hand. However at the end of season 1, The Overlord, Father and the Homunculi had betrayed their army and did their own thing. However the organization survived as Cobra Commander took leadership making it only a collective alliance between crime factions. Members Supreme Leader The Homunculus The Tengu Tribunal The Figurehead Council leading the evil Ninja Army. Guild Master (Constitutional Supreme Leader) The Guild Master is the one appointed by the Tengu Tribunal to lead the forces and Underlings of the Evil Ninja Army. They are figureheads who report to the Tribunal at all costs if the Tribunal wants a report. The henchmen of the Tribunal know this as the truth and pretend the Guild Master is really the leader of them. Members *Doom Clan **Xumo - Second in Command **Snapjaw/Danny Lewis **Polar Blood/Raphaiel Mccoy **General #1 **General #2 **General #3 **Hammer Hedd - Warrior **Jason Garmadon - Warrior **Kaira Garmadon - Warrior **Prowler - Warrior **Samuriah - Warrior **McBen - Warrior **Max - Warrior **Larry - Warrior **Harumi - Warrior **Mr. E/Johnathan Byers - Warrior **Killow - Warrior **Ultra Violet - Warrior **Luke Chunningham - Warrior **Chopper Maroon - Warrior **Sawyer - Warrior **Scooter - Warrior **The Doom Gang Ninja - Foot Soldiers **Shark Warriors **Shark Army Anglers **Shark Army Octopus Warriors **Shark Army Jellyfish Warriors **Shark Army Hammerhead Warriors **Shark Army Thugs **Sons of Garmadon Bikers *The Foot Clan **Tigerclaw/Takeshi - Second in Command **Oroku Karai - Warrior **Rahzar/Chris Bradford - Warrior **Rocksteady/Ivan Steranko - Warrior **Bebop/Anton Zeck - Warrior **Fishface/Xever Montes - Warrior **Koya - Warrior **Bludgeon - Warrior **Foot Soldiers - Foot Soldiers *The League of Shadows **Bane - Second in Command **Ravager/Rose Wilson - Warrior **Terra - Warrior **Red X - Warrior **Deathshot - Warrior **Nyssa Al'gul - Warrior **Robot Commandos - Foot Soldiers **The Joker's Goons *Black Warriors **Jeff -Second in Command **Williams - Warrior **Rowper - Warrior **Abobo - Warrior **Linda - Warrior **O'Hara - Warrior **Burnov - Warrior **Abore - Warrior **Bolo - Warrior **Chin Taimei - Warrior **Jim - Warrior **Gibson - Warrior **Robinson - Warrior **Daby - Warrior **Duke - Warrior **Baker - Warrior **Steve - Warrior **Jackson - Warrior **Cheng Long-Biao - Warrior **Cheng Long-Fu - Warrior **McGuire - Warrior **Carlem - Warrior **Hong- Warrior **Kong - Warrior **Kikuchiyo - Warrior **The Five Tiger Generals ***Raymond - Warrior ***Wu - Warrior ***Anderson - Warrior ***David - Warrior ***Yang - Warrior **Kent - Warrior **Scott - Warrior **Frank - Warrior **Cindy - Warrior **Bret - Warrior **Clide - Warrior **Mark - Warrior **Aaron - Warrior **Brown - Warrior **Ted - Warrior **Harry - Warrior **Alfred - Warrior **Libby - Warrior **Isabella - Warrior **Erica - Warrior **Lavis - Warrior **Deena - Warrior **Random Criminals, Delinquents, Assassins, Mercenaries, Bounty Hunters and Terrorists - Foot Soldiers *Cobra Kai **John Kreese - Second in Command **Mike Barnes - Warrior **Johnny Lawrence - Warrior **Miguel Diaz - Warrior **Demitri - Warrior **Moon - Warrior **Tim - Warrior **Yasmine - Warrior **Kev - Warrior **Caleb - Warrior **Brucks - Warrior **Carmen Diaz - Warrior **Snake - Warrior **Dennis - Warrior **Random Students of Cobra Kai - Foot Soldiers *Purple Dragons **Dragon Face - Second in Command **Fong - Warrior **Tsoi - Warrior **Sid - Warrior **Angel Bridge - Warrior **Chun - Warrior **Malo - Warrior **Link - Warrior **Brooklyn S. Bridge - Warrior **John - Warrior **Bam-Bam - Warrior **Claw - Warrior **Dagger - Warrior **Max - Warrior **Mohawk - Warrior **Ruffington - Warrior **Spike #1 - Warrior **Spike #2 - Warrior **Spuds - Warrior **Spunny - Warrior **Two Ton - Warrior **Vang - Warrior **Waxer - Warrior *Annacondrai Cult **Clouse - Second in Command **Zugu - Warrior **Eyezor - Warrior **Krait - Warrior **Sleven - Warrior **Chope - Warrior **Kapau - Warrior **Other Annacondrai Cultists - Foot Soldiers *HYDRA **Baron Strucker - Second in Command **Grim Reapper - Warrior **Electro/Max Dillon - Warrior **The Mandarin - Warrior **Ten Rings ***Abu Bakar - Agent ***Omar - Agent ***Ahmed - Agent ***Naib - Agent ***Cordo Gaines - Agent **Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes - Warrior **Lonnie Byers - Agent **Hydra troopers - Foot Soldiers *Black Dragon **Kano - Second in Command **Kabul - Warrior **Jarek - Warrior **Tasia - Warrior **Tremor - Warrior **No Face - Warrior **Kira - Warrior **Kobra - Warrior **Black Dragon Mercenaries (Troopers) *Project Ragna Rok **General Klaus Werner von Krupt - Agent **Leopold Kurtz - Agent **Ilsa Haupstein - Warrior **Karl Ruprecht Kroenen - Warrior **Facisst Ninjas (Nazi Ninjas, Facisst Italian Ninjas, Iron Guard Ninjas, Francoist Spain Ninjas) - Foot Soldiers *Altas Foundation (Betrayed the Evil Ninja Army with Yellow Claw, none of the Warriors are active in the Evil Ninja Army) **Swan/Jade Claw - Warrior **Temugin - Agent **Chang - Agent **Chang Tze - Agent **Mr. Lao - Agent **Jimmy Woo - Warrior **Melinda May - Warrior **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Warrior **Silver Samurai/Ichiro Yashada - Warrior **Shigen Yashada - Warrior **Kenuichio Yashada - Warrior **Noburo Mori - Agent **Shadow Warriors - Foot Soldiers **Yazuka thugs - Troopers Allies/Asociates After Henry's first battle with the Overlord much of the Asociates were not seen at all and it is unconfirmed if the members with status unknown died or are still alive. *Dr. Minyak - Asociate Dominator **Eleven **Minyak's Robot Guards *The Joker - Agent *The Penguin - Agent *The Riddler - Agent *Mr. Freeze - Agentl *Harley Quinn - Agent *H.I.V.E FIVE **Gizmo - Warrior **Jinx - Warrior **Mammoth - Warrior **See-More - Warrior **Billy Numerous - Warrior *Black Beetle - Warrior *Green Beetle - Warrior *Private H.I.V.E - Warrior *Kyd Wykkyd - Warrior *Shimmer (Status Unknown) *Van Del (Status Unknown) *Wall Dogs (status Unknown) **Veronika (Status Unknown) **Two canz (Status Unknown) **T-Paint (Status Unknown) **Spray-Z (Status Unknown) **Beyonspray (Status Unknown) **Wall Dog #1 (Status Unknown) **Wall Dog #2 (Status Unknown) **Wall Dog #3 (Status Unknown) **Unknown guy from Romania who is a guy who has mid-length blonde hair going down to his lower back wearing a black hoodie, black sweatpants and black cowboy boots with a bandana over his face. (Status Unknown) **Unknown guy from North Philidelphia who is an African American kid who is wearing a beanie, skull mask, tank-top, cameo pants and boots with spikes. (Status Unknown) **Unknown guy from Russia who is a young bulky man who is wearing a ninja mask with a leather headband, shirtless with fur coated pants, a bull cloak and boots. (Status Unknown) **Unknown girl from from Vietnam who has short black hair going down to her neck who is wearing a red spandex jumpsuit with a golden star on the front. (Status Unknown) **Unknown guy from Saudi Arabia who is wearing a samurai helmet with a Jihadist hood and red cameo pants and black boots. (Status Unknown) **Unknown girl from China who has long jet-black hair which is pinned into a spiky pony tail with the rest of her hair going down in bangs wearing a red leather picoat with a black long skirt with golden stars on it with spiky cowboy boots. (Status Unknown) *Toddler (formerly) *Drill Finger (Status Unknown) *Jeff (Status Unknown) *Time Jerker (Status Unknown) *Drex *Rasticore (Hired Bounty Hunter) *Ludo (Status Unknown) *Ludo's Army (Status Unknown) **Buff Frog (Status Unknown) **Beard Deer (Status Unknown) **Bearicorn (Status Unknown) **Big Chicken (Status Unknown) **Boo Fly (Status Unknown) **Emmitt (Status Unknown) **Lobster Claws (Status Unknown) **Man Arm (Status Unknown) **Spikeballs (Status Unknown) **Three-eyed Potato baby (Status Unknown) **Unnamed Bat Monster (Status Unknown) **Unnamed Crocodile Monster (Status Unknown) **Unnamed flower monster (Status Unknown) **Unnamed frill-neck monster (Status Unknown) **Unnamed giraffe monster (Status Unknown) **Unnamed goat monster (Status Unknown) **Unnamed lizard monster (Status Unknown) **Unnamed mushroom monster (Status Unknown) **Unnamed two headed monster (Status Unknown) **Unnamed Warthog monster (Status Unknown) *Kraang (Formerly) *Kobra (Status Unknown) *Kobra Cult (Status Unknown) *Sportsmaster (Status Unknown) *Brotherblood (Status Unknown) *Brain (Status Unknown) *Brain Bots (Status Unknown) *Julie *Gaddafi Loyalists *Serbian Mercenaries *Radical Islamic Terrorists *German Mercenaries *Chinese Mercenaries *Hungarian Mercenaries *Romanian Mercenaries *Russian Mercenaries *Italian Mafia Thugs *Sabertooth/Victor Kreed - Warrior *Baron Zemo/ Helmut Zemo - Warrior *Abomination/Emil Blonsky - Warrior *Whiplash/Ivan Vanko - Warrior *Iron Monger/Obidiah Stane - Warrior *Executioner - Warrior *Enchantress - Warrior *Loki - Warrior *Venom/Eddie Brock - Warrior *Carnage/Cletus Kassiday - Warrior *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavious - Agent **Shocker/Jackson Brice - Agent **Rhino/Alexander O'Hirn - Agent **Green Goblin/Harry Osborne - Agent **Vulture/Adrian Tomes - Agent **Sandman/Marco Flynn - Agent *Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravinoff - Warrior *Psylocke *Lord Boxman *Boxmore Robot warriors **Darrell **Shannon **Raymond **Ernesto **Cop-Bot **Shinnoboid **General Bot **Jethro *Professor Venomous *Fink *Dark Nebula (Status Unknown) **Doji (Status Unknown) **Ryuga (Status Unknown) **Yu Tendo (Status Unknown) **Tubasa Otori (Status Unknown) **Tetsuya Watarigani (Status Unknown) **Toibo Oike (Status Unknown) **Ryutari Fukami (Status Unknown) *Fallen Black (Status Unknown) **Hajime Kiryu (Status Unknown) **Hitomi Saito (Status Unknown) **Yanagi Akutagawa (Status Unknown) **Aki Natsu (Status Unknown) **Shūgo Toki (Status Unknown) **Fantasia Yusano (Status Unknown) **Umeko Tanaka (Status Unknown) **Tamaki Hinoemata (Status Unknown) **Shizumu Sagami (Status Unknown) *Members of The Dark Hand *Bionic Humans *A.I.M (Partal Collaborators) Trivia *The Evil Ninja Army is based off the Light in Young Justice. Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Evil Army